Venus, her Beginning
by TeaLordofTheBobas
Summary: This is an OC that I created for One Piece, so yes please enjoy!


The story starts off with Venus being a mermaid. She is five years old going on to six years old. Now I know that there is the fisherman island, which is filled with mermaids, but she doesn't live there. She lives somewhere it's known to be mythical. Sort of like the land of Atlantis. Another difference about her being a mermaid compared to the other mermaids in Fisherman Island is that she can never turn human. The mermaids in Fisherman Island obviously by age thirty, their fins split into two and they can become human. But Venus is a pure breed mermaid so her, and her family, and all the rest of the mermaids that live in that underwater land can never turn human, they are mermaids forever. Also these mermaids have birthmarks that make you know that they are the pure breed mermaids. They all have a different mark, indicating their kind. So going back to Venus, she's five; she is the King's daughter, and only daughter. Since they are pure breed mermaid's they never go above the surface, they hate humans, or despise them, and they claim that the humans think their bad luck. They hate none pure breed mermaids, so the mermaids that live in fisherman island. They also stick with their own kind. So Venus lives in the underwater kingdom with her family and the rest of the other mermaids. But she's not happy, she wants to go above the surface and see what's out there. She hates the fact that her family and people, (mermaids), hate everyone else except their own kind. If she tries to talk about going above the surface, or speaking/asking about humans, her father would just shut her up or put that subject down and tell her to never speak of anything like that ever again. So one day she can't take it and she decides to swim up above the surface and the adventure begins. As soon as her head is above the surface she is amazed. She sees the sky, she feels the breeze, she even see's an island that she never knew lived above of where she was living. She is just amazed and happy. She decides to go back home, excitedly and happy, of course she doesn't tell anyone. The next day she goes up above the surface again, she decides to check out the island, when she gets closer she notices that there are people living on that island. She sees a town, houses, and docks of where all the town's people ships are. She is amazed but a bit intimidated. Fearing of what her father told her about the humans claiming their bad luck. So she decides to go on the side of the island where no one can see her. She reaches this miniature dock/ beach, and there is no there. She looks around analyzing the island in amazement. Suddenly she hears voices, as she turns her head she see's three little girls about her age her age playing with dolls. They call out to her asking who she was. At first Venus is a bit scared, still thinking of what her father would tell her, to stay away from humans. They keep calling out to her nicely and she begins to think that maybe they won't be what she expects. So she takes the risks and swims up to them. As she reaches them one of the girls asks her name. She's about to tell them when one of the girls notices her fin under the water. The little girl panics and screams letting the other girls know that she is a mermaid. They are disgusted and frighten. Venus is even more frightened then they are. They begin to throw rocks at her, telling her she'll cause them bad luck. Venus is frightened as the rocks hit her with pain. The three little girls begin running away screaming, saying they are going to tell someone. Then a small boy appears standing in front of the three little girls blocking their way to get through. He asked them what the problem was, asking a bit annoyed. The three girls stop, and tell him franticly that there was a mermaid. They boy looked shocked and amazed when he heard this, and he eagerly wanted to see it. The three girls were then the ones that looked annoyed; they knew who the boy was and his ways. They knew he would want to see something like that. While all this is going on Venus is hiding, listening to them frighten and nervously. The three little girls told the boy that they were going to tell the head mistress. The boy looking angrily told them not to tell and to keep it a secret. The three little girls replied yelling that it would cause them bad luck. The boy began to threaten them by saying that if they told he would tell the head mistress all the stuff they stole from her. The three little girls were frightened and agreed to keep it a secret, they then ran off. As soon as they ran off he smiled and ran up to the little dock of where the girls claimed they saw the mermaid. He began to look around excitedly. He began to call out to the mermaid of where it had gone. Venus trying to keep quiet hiding from the small boy was still a bit frightened. Suddenly she made a small move and the boy heard her and spotted her. "There you are!" he shouted happily. She was a bit frightened and began to back away a bit. The boy starting to act a bit calmer, "Don't be afraid, those girls are gone, you can come out now," he said with a soft smile. Venus mumbled, "You don't think I'll cause you bad luck do you?" she said timidly, still hiding a bit. The boy laughed, "Of course not, that's all nonsense, their just superstitious. So come out you don't need to hide anymore." Venus felt a bit more comfort, and when she felt ready she came out from where she was hiding. As soon as she appeared to the boy he was amazed, "Wow, you really are a mermaid," he said. Venus stood still, still feeling a bit tense. The boy was amazed and began to ask Venus questions, like where she was from, so Venus began to tell him and the boy learned about the whole underwater life. He learned about what the perspective of Venus' people had on humans and other creatures. Also Venus told him that she despised all of that nonsense and wanted to come up and explore and to see things she's never seen before. Then Venus began to ask questions to the small boy. He began to tell her that he was an orphan and that both of his parents were dead, and he was living in an orphanage that's how he knew the three little girls from before. He also told her about the island and that the people were very superstitious about mermaids and that they are known to be bad luck to them, basically the perspectives of humans on mermaids. But the most important thing that Venus learned/discovered, and was very amazed about the small boy, was how he wanted to be a pirate and spoke of becoming the pirate king. Venus was so amazed at what he was speaking of and she wanted to hear more, but it was getting late and she had to go. Right before she was going to swim off the boy asked, "By the way what's your name mermaid?" he asked happily. "Venus, Venus Bleu," she replied softly. The boy grinned and put out his hand "I'm Ferry," he said proudly. She brought her hand from beneath the water and shook his hand. They said their goodbye's as she swam away happily and excitedly for she had made a friend. A human friend! she thought in head. A small boy that was only one year older than her, that will remain her friend for a long time, a boy that claims he will become the pirate king. She was extremely happy and swam back home, but of course she was not to tell a single person. Her parents began to realize her happiness thinking that the whole little asking about humans and going up above the surface phase had gone away, and she had accepted herself as being a mermaid and was very proud of it. Of course that was not the case, but Venus was happier than ever. Over the next pass days she did her daily visit up above the water to visit her friend Ferry, as he passionately and always told her about his dream of becoming a pirate and find one piece. Ferry even taught Venus Binks sake, which she enjoyed and would even sing it in her palace when she was around. They became best friends as they began to know each other more and more. Sometimes when Ferry would go into town, Venus would swim up to the main docks waiting for him, staying out of human sight. She would wait for him and learned that he was a bit mischievous and almost all the townspeople knew who he was and would always claim that he wanted to become the pirate king, which would sometimes lead him into trouble. Also Ferry would always have smart rude remarks that also got him into trouble too. Thus he and Venus were best friends and they would laugh and share things to each other. A year passes, Venus being six years old, and Ferry being seven years old. One day as always Venus went up above the surface to the island to visit Ferry. She went to the little dock of where they always met each other. As always Ferry was there waiting. They began to talk as they always did until Ferry brought up something. He looked up in the sky as the wind blew through his hair, finally spoke, "Ahh I can't wait until I set off to sail and become a pirate. I'll find a crew and everything." Venus butted in, "I want to be a pirate to!" she said happily. She really did want to become a pirate, after all the marvelous things Ferry had told her about being a pirate. Having adventures, traveling and exploring new places, and especially the fact of having friends that were always there for you. Ferry laughed, "I would be the captain, and you would definitely be my first crew mate, but you're a mermaid you can never turn human." He said this in the nicest way. Venus became aware as he said this. He was right she can never become human. She grew a bit sad, but then began to think. Can she become human? There has to be a possible way. She swam back home later on that day and thought about the question. Finally it came to her that there was the oldest woman mermaid that lived in her kingdom. She remembers that she would go there with her mother when they needed some medical supplies, or potions. The older mermaid had so many antiques from sunken ships that she had collected. The older mermaid also believed in magic and would sometimes experiment on certain potions she had, from when she traveled along the seas. Venus decided to go visit the older mermaid in her little cottage. When she knocked on the door the older mermaid opened it and was delighted to see the King's daughter. She greeted Venus and invited her in and began to make tea. Venus asked if she can go in the back of her cottage, in the room of where she had all the antiques and potions. The older mermaid didn't mind, in fact the older mermaid didn't even find it strange that the king's daughter was even there, she was too old to question herself. The older mermaid led the way to the room while Venus followed. She opened the door to the room and let Venus in. As Venus entered she was amazed at all the antiques the older mermaid had collected from the sunken ships. She began to look around being fascinated, until she remembered what she was there for. She turned to the older mermaid. "Where are all your potions, if you don't mind me asking," she said sort of timidly and nervously. The older mermaid not noticing her uncomfortable tone, "I don't mind at all, this way." She led the way again as Venus followed feeling a bit nervous and anxious. The potions were in the same room, but were at the very end of it. There were these curtains that they went thru, and entered a room with nothing but potions, medicines, and her experimentation room. Venus was amazed again, by all the potions. "Feel free to look around."The older mermaid said. Venus began to look feeling a bit nervous, thinking that she might not find anything that might turn her into a human. She kept searching and searching. Starting to feel a bit worried that she might not find anything. Until she finally found a little bottle with a human skull on it. She grabbed it and went to the older mermaid. "What does stand for?" she asked pointing to the human skull. The older mermaid looked closely and became aware. "Ahh, I see you found the human potion." "Human Potion?" Venus asked trying to hide her excitement. "Yes, I found this potion when I traveled to the North Blue; it was in this sunken ship that had many medical potions, including that one." "What does it do?" "Well if someone weren't human and they were to drink it, it would turn them into a human." "Really?" "Yes, but I'm not sure if that might be true, I never tested it on anyone or anything, I don't intend to. Besides it's probably just any other medical potion." Venus looked a bit disappointed and put the potion back of where she found it. They left the room and went back to drink their tea. Venus soon left, thanking the older mermaid for the tea and letting her see the antiques and potions. Venus swam home thinking about the potion still. Even when she got to her palace, her parents had asked her where she had been and that they were worried, but Venus was just feeling glum and just went to her room, leaving her parents a bit confused. She wasn't able to sleep that night, still thinking about the potion. "It has to work, she thought, hmm." Then finally making a decision, she got out of her bed and quietly swam out of her palace swimming back to the older mermaid's cottage. She could see through the window that the older mermaid was sound asleep. Suddenly she noticed that one of the windows were open, she swam up to it and quietly went into the cottage. She went to the room where all the antiques were, and kept swimming to the end of the room where all the potions were. She went through the curtains, and found the human potion. She took it and swam out of the cottage not leaving a single sound heard. She made it to her palace and back into her room, putting the potion in a safe place in one of her drawers and went back to sleep. The next day she got up and quickly opened the drawer seeing the potion. She was happy and excited. She got ready and when she was finished she grabbed a piece of cloth, tied it around her waist, having the potion being wrapped in it, and set off for her day in the palace. Later that day of course she swam up to visit Ferry. She went to where they usually met up. He was there waiting as always, and both greeted each other. As usual Ferry began to talk about future adventures of being a pirate, Venus listened very pleasantly at all that he said. She could never get enough, she loved hearing about pirates. Finally Ferry stopped and then noticed beneath the water that cloth Venus had wrapped around her waist. "What's that?" he asked. Venus looked down starring at the cloth, and looked up quickly, "Nothing!" she said quickly. She didn't want Ferry to know about the human potion, she wanted it to be a surprise to him. Ferry raised an eyebrow and decided to ignore it. The day was almost over and Venus swam to her home, feeling happier than ever. She thought that night that maybe she would tell Ferry about the potion the next day, and sure enough she decided that she would. The next day arrived and she rose feeling happier than ever. She was going to tell Ferry about the potion, and maybe she would even use it, and she can be human and join him on land. But most importantly she would be able to be a pirate and join Ferry's crew. She got ready and went through the whole day eagerly waiting for the time of when she would be able to go above the surface and met him. Finally almost the whole day went by and it was time for Venus's visit. She swam to this surface of the water to see the island up ahead. When she looked at the island, distance away from her she saw something strange. She saw light coming from the island, in fact flames. Could it be that the island was on fire? She also realized a huge ship at the dock that she had never seen before. She swam heading towards the island, sort of quickly, worrying about Ferry. When she got to it, she was in front of the island where the main docks were, she saw the town destroyed, houses demolished, the towns people running and screaming franticly, flames everywhere. She was shocked and couldn't believe her eyes. She began to feel frighten and panic, most of all she began to worry about Ferry. Suddenly a group of town's people were huddled and surrounded by men pointing weapons towards them. A very tall evil looking man walked up to them. He had an evil grin look on his face. "Thank you all for all the things we needed, it's been a while since we've done this to a small crappy town like yours." His men began to giggle while the town's people stayed still being horrified by the person. "Why with all the frighten looks on your faces? Don't you know that you just helped the man that is going to be the Pirate King?" Venus's eyes widened, "Pirate King? These men are pirates?" she mumbled to herself a bit frighten. Suddenly a voice appeared "You're not going to become the Pirate King, if anyone is, it's going to be me!" Everyone looked up and turned seeing who might have said that. Of course Ferry was standing on top of a small building roof with flames in his eyes. "Ferry!" mumbled Venus, as a smile grew on her face. She was happy that nothing bad had happened to him. The captain of the pirates turned, "Hmm?", he looked at the small boy as Ferry said this. The captain burst into laughter until it came to a stop. "What do we have here; a small peasant brat claims he is going to become the pirate king?" the captain asked devislhy. The towns people looked even more frighten they began to yell at Ferry, "Stop Ferry, don't provoke them, this isn't funny anymore, be serious about this!" Ferry looking very serious with anger in his eyes, "I am being serious", he starred right into the evil man's eyes. "You got guts kid I'll give you that, but you should listen to your people, we don't mess around." "I'm not messing around, you cowards come and destroy this town and claim you're going to become the pirate king, heh, you guys don't stand a chance, the only one becoming the pirate king is me!" Venus was amazed she had never seen Ferry in such a state before. The captain grinned, "Show me then." Ferry began to run with full force holding some metal bar object, screaming, he jumped off the small roof and tried to hit the captain. The Captain kept dodging Ferry's attacks. Venus was now frighten "Ferry, she mumbled, I need to do something." She looked down to her piece of cloth wrapped around her waist quickly and grabbed the bottle of potion. For a split second she thought about her turning into a human and thinking about her people and family, but she had to help Ferry, she had to do something. She swallowed, and opened the bottle and drank the potion quickly. She finished it squeezing her eyes thinking she might have transformed. When she opened her eyes she felt no difference and sure enough nothing had changed, she was exactly the same. "The old mermaid was right, she thought, it was just another medical potion." Tears began to fall from her cheeks as she looked up at Ferry still battling the captain. Now there was really nothing she could do. Ferry kept attacking trying to hit the captain, but the captain kept dodging and sure enough he punched Ferry right in the stomach, having Ferry fly across the dock landing on the ground roughly. The town people hindered in frighten. Ferry was badly hurt and could barely get up. The captain walked up to Ferry leaving a little distance from each other. "And you said I didn't stand a chance", he grinned evishly as he began to laugh. "You would never be able to be the pirate, or ever will." As soon as he said this, with all of Ferry's strength left he got up and ran full speed towards the captain when suddenly a shot was heard. The whole town people's faces were shocked, as Venus looked at the horrifying scene. The captain had shot Ferry right then and there, as Ferry fell to ground with a pool of blood. The captain grinned. Tremendous tears ran through Venus's face, she screamed, "FERRY!" It echoed a bit and stayed quiet for awhile as the town people turned and spotted Venus near the dock. Venus got out of the water letting everyone see that she was a mermaid. She went to Ferry and was by his side, as tears were falling down telling him not to die, but the little boy laid their eyes shut never awakening. Venus dug her head on his chest and was sobbing with tears. The people watching all this soon realized. "A mermaid! they screamed, no wonder the pirates came and destroyed our village, the mermaid brought us bad luck!" Venus looked up quickly, tears all over her face; she finally realized that she was in human sight. The three little girls from the beginning joined in, "That's the mermaid we were telling you about, that's the one we saw, we knew it would bring bad luck!" Venus looked frighten not knowing what to do, her friend was dead in her arms and know the town people were blaming her for the arrival of the pirates. While all this was still going on the captain of the pirates was still standing there listening and seeing everything, noticing the mermaid. He thought, "Mermaids bringing bad luck? These people must really be superstitious." One of his crew members went up to him, "Captain, Fisherman Island is nowhere near this island, and you don't think this mermaid swam all the way from there to here, for this kid do you? Unless….you don't think-." The Captain grew a grin on his face. "Unless, as in you mean, this mermaid isn't just any other mermaid, it's the mythical mermaids, the very first ones." He said this as if planning something. Sure enough Venus's hair blew in the wind and the captain saw the birthmark on the side of her neck. His grin turned into an evil smile, "They really are real, and she would make a good prophet wouldn't she?" He looked at his crew member. The crew member grinned in response. The people were still yelling at Venus, starting to throw objects at her, her tears kept falling. Finally the captain walked up from behind her as she turned looking frighten, having the town people stopping. He looked towards the town's people, "Your all right this mermaid called us over here, and told us where you were, she is the reason why we destroyed your town." Venus was in pure shock, she had nothing to do with them. "To make it up to you guys, we'll take this mermaid away from you, and maybe then we won't come back." He grinned and looked straight into Venus's frightening eyes, his crew members appeared and grabbed Venus taking her away from Ferry. "No! Let go of me! she screamed tears flowing down her cheeks, Ferry!" She tried reaching her hands out to him, but they tied her up walking towards the ship as the captain followed. They threw her on the deck as she was squirming trying to get free. They began to sail away, "Who would of known things like you would have exists, you'll make us a lot of money my darling." As he got close to her grinning and then busting into an evil laughter. Suddenly a storm began to rise, and rain fell from the sky, with thunder and lightning following. And worst, from the corner of one of the crew members eyes, they spotted five marine ships. "Captain, there are marines up ahead, five ships!" he yelled panicking. The captain stood up turning away from Venus, and looked over seeing five marine ships coming his way, his eyes widened. "Those idiots must have called the marines before we left!" The storm was beginning to turn more rough having the waves hit upon the ship. Soon the marines cached up and began firing at their ship. The whole crew began to panic. "Fire at them you idiots!" the captain yelled angrily. Their ship was rocking back and forth due to the massive waves. Venus was frightened. One of the crew members made eye contact with her, "Maybe this mermaid really is bad luck, we should just forget about her and throw her overboard!" he yelled franticly. The captain turned to him quickly, "Enough! Don't believe in that stupid superstitious like those people back there did!" He grabbed the crew member by the shirt. "If you even try to throw her overboard, you'll go along with her, she's going to make us a lot of money and that's that!" Suddenly lightening struck and hit one of the sails on the ship having it collapsing. Everyone began to panic trying to avoid the falling sail. The captain's eyes widen, and sure enough one frantic crew member ran screaming towards Venus with a knife in his hand, Venus frighten then ever did a quick scream, but all the crew member did was cut the rope that kept her hands tied, grabbed her and threw her overboard. Everybody was still running around the ship trying to steer the ship and fire at the marines. The captain looked straight at the man who threw Venus over with an evil look upon his face. As soon as Venus hit the water, something had happened. She was planning to just swim away when suddenly she couldn't move her fin, in fact there was no fin at all, she had legs, she had transformed into a human. She didn't know how to control it and began to choke on the water almost drowning. Then a massive wave came her way, and took her down, having Venus knocked out, thinking it was the end. The water took her away, far away from the pirate ship, the island, and her home. The next day an older broad big woman was walking through her garden, near the beach, picking some vegetables. When she then looked up towards the beach, "Beautiful day," She said to herself. It was bright sunny and the water in the ocean was clear and clean than ever. The wind blew softly as the weather was fine also. Just then the older woman spotted something lying on the sand washed up from the shore. She placed her hand over her head, "What could that be, is that, a little girl?" She walked up to it and found Venus laying face on the ground on the sand. Venus was naked, due to the transformation, and her hair was no longer long and was to the end of her ears. The older woman approached it and grabbed a hold of Venus as she turned her body facing the woman's face. Venus was still unconscious. "Where could she have come from?" The older woman took one of her cloaks off and wrapped it around Venus's body. She then took Venus in her arms and walked back to where the older woman lived. An older strong wise looking man was sitting cross legged on a mat as he was eating breakfast picking the food with his chopsticks peacefully. The older woman sitting in front of him at the table sewing, "So where do you think she came from?" the older woman asked. "Well I'm not sure, it does seem strange that she appeared washed up on the shore, though, naked to, do you think it might have anything to do with this?" He took out a newspaper that had been dropped from this morning; on the headline it explained the whole incident and attack on Ferry's island. The older woman took a look at the newspaper, her eyes widening a bit, noticing a photo of the town on fire, pirates and at a small corner a mermaid. She strike's her finger on the picture creating noise from the strike on her finger to the table. "That looks like her!" she claimed loudly. The older man looking very slowly at the picture pulling his glasses down a bit, ignoring the exclamation the older woman just did. "Oh yes, it does look like her." He said softly. "But how would that be her? First of all this girl has short hair, and that's a mermaid, what would a mermaid being doing there? Fisherman Island isn't even near that piece of land." the older woman questioned. Suddenly Venus woke up in a fright panic, she was hearing Ferry's voice calling out to her in her thoughts/dreams, she sat up quickly in a cold sweat looking around, "Ferry? Where am I? she looked and noticed the older man and woman, Who are you? Am I still on the pirate ship? You pirates are going to pay!" she clenched a fist with an angry look on her face. When she tried to get up she stumbled and fell right back down, making a thump on the ground, and hitting her head against the wall. "Ow!" she yelled she started to rub her hand behind her head. She looked to where she thought her fins were, then realizing they were legs. "Huh", she mumbled. "What- What's going on?" She then realized her hair wasn't past her chest, she began to move her hands around aware of where her hair was until she felt and found her hair almost at the end of her ears. She grabbed some of it and tried to put it in front her face to see, realizing it was short. She screamed, "You pirates shopped off my hair? What kind of sick joke is this? You pirates will definitely pay especially what you did to my best friend Ferry!" She tried to get up and fell once more. "Pirates? Don't call me a filthy pirate you brat!" the older woman snapped at her. Venus sort of moved back a bit, calming her voice a little lower, she was holding the cloth still to her chest covering herself, "Then if you're not pirates, then who are you? And where am I?"She said softly. The older woman still giving a mean look at Venus. The older man then spoke, "My name is Hayate, this is Abba, he put his hand out referring to the older woman who was still starring at Venus angrily, she saved you, she found you washed on the shore of our island and brought you here, I think you should thank her."The man spoke this softly and nicely. Venus turned to the older woman a bit timidly, "Thank- Thank you." The older woman just groaned in response turning her head away from the child. "You're not on a pirate ship; Abba and I are the only ones that live here on this island. Now would you mind telling us who you are?" he asked kindly. Venus looked up a feeling a bit intimidated, "I'm- My name is Venus Bleu." Hayate began to think, how a split second ago she was having trouble getting up, and how she screamed when she realized her hair was no longer anymore. Hayate looked at the picture on the newspaper from the corner of where the picture of the mermaid was. He got up and walked towards Venus. She had a nervous look on her face and pulled the cloth higher to her chest. Hayate bent down next to her and moved her hair behind her ear. He took noticed of the birthmark, he smiled. "Yup just like I suspected, he got up and turned to Abba, this little girl is the mermaid from the picture." "What?" proclaimed Abba. "She's not from Fisherman Island, she's the first kind of mermaids." he said happily. "I thought they were just a myth?" yelled Abba. "Well I guess not, if there's one sitting in front of us right?" he grinned. "How can she be human then?" Venus butted in, "I drank a potion from one of the older mermaids of where I live," she said softly. For some odd reason she had forgot about all that and was beginning to remember. "I drank it to save a friend, but it didn't work at the time," she said a bit sadly. Hayate, turned at Abba, "Well there you go." "So what, where just going to keep her?", yelled Abba. "It's up to her, what do you have to say?" Hayate turned to the Venus. Venus began to speak, "I can't walk, I can't go back to my family, and most importantly I lost my best friend, after all that…(slight pause)…..I want to fulfill my dream and become a pirate sailing around the sea's, having adventures, exploring new places, and making new friends!", she yelled this while some tears trickled down her face. Abba's eyes widened, "What a pirate? You're a girl, why would a pretty little girl like you say anything like that? Plus you were a mermaid; you just turned into a human!" Hayate turned his head and closed his eyes as a grin appeared on his face. Abba quickly turned to him, "Don't get any ideas!" she yelled. "I know if I want to become a pirate I will have to work hard at it, to become strong, to be able to protect myself, and my crew members!" Venus claimed. Abba turned to her, "Stop saying things like that!" Hayate chuckled, and turned to Venus, " If you're willing to do all that, I would be gladly to train you." "Really? You can train me?"a big smile grew on Venus's face. Abba butted in, "Hayate! You can't train her she's a girl, she shouldn't be learning any such thing!" "She seems dedicated, besides it's her decision, so you would like me to train you?" he asked Venus. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said excitedly. "There you have it.", Hayate turned to Abba, as Abba's eyes were widened with anger. She was about to yell until she stopped herself and pouty said to herself, "Alright, whatever, she then looked at Venus, but that doesn't mean I won't train **you** into being a woman, and learning adequate womanly things!", she pointed and yelled at Venus. "Yes ma'm!" Venus replied. "Brat, mumbled Abba, c'mon now let's go start off a bath for." Abba began to walk towards Venus and picked her up, knowing Venus doesn't know how to walk. "Your training will begin tomorrow," Hayate said with a grin on his face. Venus being in Abba's arms, turned to him, "Thank you so much! Thank you Hayate!" Abba kept walking, "Alright, alright that's enough." Hayate chuckled to himself. Abba started up the bath for Venus, making the temperature not to hot and not to cold, just right. Venus crawled and sort of slipped in having herself under the water, as she came out for breath she noticed something on the corner of her eyes. Her hair was long again! She was amazed but confused. Abba walked in putting her small robe on the side, then noticing Venus's hair. "What the-? Your hair was just short?" Venus just looked at Abba with a confused look. Venus continued her bath and crawled out, putting on the robe, Abba came in to shut the water off. "Well I guess you don't have to worry about your hair anymore, it's back to your normal length-, as soon as Abba said this Venus's hair shrunk and was short again, What?", yelled Abba. Venus was confused as well, then she began to realize, "Maybe my hair only grows long when I go underwater." "Hmm, Abba grabbed Venus and dipped her head to surface on the water, having her hair in water. Sure enough Venus's hair, grew long again, amazing", mumbled Abba. She brought Venus out and sat her down between her legs, in several seconds Venus's hair went short again. Abba grabbed a towel and began to dry Venus's hair. "Hmm, I think I might have thought of something about your hair, Venus looked up at her, you were born underwater right? Well maybe it only grows underwater reminding you were born from the sea, not from land." Venus looked away not saying anything. Abba just left it at that. After Abba finished drying off Venus's hair she picked up Venus and took her to her room. Abba and Venus would be sharing the same room. Abba found some small clothes for her and dressed Venus for bed. Abba set up a little bed next to hers and placed Venus on it. Venus went under the covers. Abba then got ready for bed as well and turned off the lights as he got into bed. Everything was quiet until Venus's voice broke out with a soft whisper, "Abba?" "What?" she asked a bit annoyed thinking the little girl would not go to sleep. "Thank you for saving me," Venus said softly. Abba grew a smile across her face, "Your welcome." Venus looked up at the ceiling thinking about Ferry, she was going to become a pirate just like she told Ferry she would have. Most of all her first day of training was going to begin tomorrow. She closed her eyes gently and began to fall asleep; something new would wait for her tomorrow. The next day she opened her eyes a bit slowly, until she realized it was her first day of training, her eyes widened and she sat up then tried to get up but stumbled again, making a loud thump on the ground. "Stop doing that! It's about time you woke up, Hayate has been waiting for you." Said Abba. "Hayate? He's been waiting? I got to go!" she began to crawl across the floor. "Don't crawl on the floor you idiot, you're not an animal!" Abba yelled. Abba found some shorts and a t-shirt for Venus, though she didn't like them because she thought they looked to boyish on Venus, though it was the only thing. "I'll make you some more girls like clothes for you later on."Abba claimed. She grabbed Venus and began to carry her to the table. Venus could see Hayate outside sitting underneath a shaded tree; she waves at him, "Good morning Hayate!" She begins to squirm in Abba's arms. "No, No, you have to eat breakfast first!", Abba sat her at the table and served her food, as Abba sat on the other side getting ready to teach Venus's first lesson on how to eat properly like every girl does. "Now-, Abba prepares herself to teach the lesson until she see's Venus downing the food, eating it fast as possible. "Don't eat like that you brat!" Venus ignored and crawled quickly outside to Hayate, leaving Abba behind. Venus reached Hayate he was mediating underneath the tree. "So when does my training begin?" Venus asked softly. "Right now I suppose", Hayate opened his eyes and smiled at Venus. "Yes!" Venus tried to get up and stumbled again on the ground. Hayate chuckled, "first things first you should learn how to walk first." Venus blushed and nodded in agreement. Hayate got up and brought two chairs and placed them under the tree. He picked up Venus and sat her on one of the chairs. He sat down on the other chair next to her and took of his scandals leaving him barefoot, Venus was already barefoot. He began to address her to move her toes, and would show her how with his feet. He then told her to place her feet on the ground and bends her feet up and down. Finally when he thought Venus was ready he told her to stand up. Venus softly planting her feet on the ground, and when she thought was ready she stood up. She tried to keep her balance; she had it until she lost it and grabbed hold of the chair before she fell to the ground. Hayate chuckled, "There you go, you're getting it, we out to focus on your legs first before we do any serious training. Venus seemed a bit disappointed but knew that she had to take things step by step. The next couple of days Venus would learn how to stand, walk, and run, also Abba would be drilling her on her girly behaviors. Most of the time Venus would ignore her and run off, knowing how to run now, but sometimes she wouldn't get away and had to listen to Abba's lessons. Days passed and Hayate's lessons were getting tougher now that Venus was able to walk now. He was still focusing on Venus's legs, but this time teaching her kicks and stances, he even had her increase her speed when it came to running. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned, into months. Venus's training was getting tougher and tougher every day. Every day she would mediate before her training and after her training. A year passed and Venus was pretty much strong from her legs. During that year would make a huge difference for the rest of her life. Venus was taught about the devils fruit and that Hayate had claimed that if she were to become a pirate that there would be a lot of these devil fruit users, so she needed to prepare herself good, knowing of course that she wasn't a devil fruit user herself. So in the beginning of one of her trainings she asked what they were going to learn next, it was then the first time Venus heard the word Haki. "Haki? What's Haki?" she asked curiously to Hayate. "It's a certain type of technique, he began to explain to her all what it could do, Venus was amazed, and you want to become strong don't you?" Hayate asked Venus. Venus then nodded realizing Hayate was being serious about this technique. "Let's begin then." He smirked. Venus would be taught and learning the most powerful technique ever. Over the next four years Venus was trained using this technique, of course Abba would also continue giving her daily woman lessons. The training was tougher than ever, even though Venus was a girl Hayate would never cut any slack on Venus. At the end of the day when her training was over, sometimes she would have cuts and bruises from the tough training. Venus had to ignore it, if she wanted to become strong, this was just something she had to go through and face. Another year had passed, Venus was thirteen now, she was still training using the Haki technique, but they were stronger than ever and she knew how use them. One day Hayate took her to a shed they had near the garden, he opened, "Now that you pretty much know how defend yourself without using any weapons, it's time to choose and learn how to use a weapon." Sure enough the shed was filled with all sorts of weapons. Venus was amazed and began to look for her weapon. "Pick one you'll stick with," said Hayate. Venus looked and found a boomerang that had nicely done carving on it. She smiled and took it with her, she kept searching, until she stumbled upon a small baton on a table of where a pile of sword were scattered. She went up to it and picked it up. "What's this?" she asked Hayate. Hayate walked towards her, "Ahh, I see you picked the chain." "The chain? This doesn't look like a chain to me." "Give it here." Venus handed the baton to Hayate, "You might want to stand back a little," he told Venus. Venus backed up. Hayate then pressed on the little button on the baton and out came a very tough strong, long chain. Venus was amazed. Hayate began to swing it and was able to wrap it around a leg from a wooden table and swing it out leaving the rough of the shed break. He then clicked on the button again, and the chain reeled itself back in the baton. "Wow", Venus looked so amazed. "These chains are actually made out of the metal that makes devil fruit users weak, it would come in handy." "I'll take it!" Venus said excitedly. Over the next couple of months she learned how to use the boomerang, and the chain whip. A year passed and Venus had perfected on how to use her weapons. She was good at dodging from the haki skills, Hayate also taught her the five pressure points, and by using mediation, and using her senses, Venus was able to know what was ahead of her from a mile away. If a bird landed on a tree branch she was able to know where the bird lived by feeling the roots from the tree, from there the bird's feet hanging on the branch, from there knowing the scent from the bird, from there letting her know where it came from. As far as her Haki skills they were stronger than ever, but her training had to continue. Three years passed and Venus was sixteen now. Her training was no longer a pain and she would always tie with Hayate when they would duel each other. As for Abba's lessons, Venus knew how to act as far as being a lady. She knew all the proper ways to eat her food; her posture was good, and how to present herself. Those past years of Venus sort of ignoring Abba's lessons, were actually taken in and were perfected. Abba was proud of Venus. Venus knew that the next year, she would be setting off for her journey. That year Hayate had one last thing to teach her. He asked her how she would be able defeat another haki user. Venus answer was the match would be brutal, but no one could really win. Hayate then told her that some part of that was true but then told her about how haki was all about getting premonitions, (or at least when it came to dodging attacks). Venus nodded in agreement. Hayate then asked, "Don't you think there might be a possible way to change your premonition, before actually using it then being able to use your attack, then getting your opponent?" Venus just stood quiet, and during that night the lesson was taught. Ten years had gone by, through those ten years Venus trained and trained and learned new things. She was now seventeen, her journey would begin. Hayate had built a boat for her the past couple of days before she would leave. She rose that morning, ate breakfast, and packed her things. She thanked Hayate and Abba for everything, from saving her, to taking her in into their home, and for teaching her of what she needed to learn. She hugged them goodbye as she got onto the boat and waved goodbye. Her journey was just beginning, she was going to become a pirate, she was going to find friends, explore/discover new things, have adventures, and maybe tag along a crew seeking out to find one piece. The day she had told Ferry that she would become a pirate, had come true.

**The End **(:


End file.
